


Older

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He was nearing fifty and had noticed some gray hairs on his head, but seeing them on his chest really cemented the fact that he was actually getting older.





	Older

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Any, any m/m, first gray chest hair

Alec had gotten a glimpse of it when he had gotten out of the shower. He was nearing fifty and had noticed some gray hairs on his head, but seeing them on his chest really cemented the fact that he was actually getting older. He finished toweling off, doing his best to avoid the mirror, he didn't need that reminder.

A hand touched his back and he glanced behind him to see Magnus. He turned and kissed him, momentarily forgetting about what he had found only minutes earlier until Magnus' fingers began to move along his chest. He pulled back, a frown on his face.

"Alexander? What's wrong?"

Alec sighed. "I found gray."

Magnus looked confused for a second, his eyes flickering to Alec's hair. "Alec-"

"Not there," Alec said, taking Magnus' hand and placing it on his chest. "Here."

Magnus looked at him for a moment before smiling softly and leaning in for a kiss. "And yet, you still look just as handsome as ever." He kissed him again, moving his hands down to Alec's waist and pulling him closer. "Are you needed at the Institute right away?"

Alec shook his head and Magnus began to lead him towards their bed, just like he had the day Alec woke up to find the first gray hair on his head.


End file.
